Kyoso
Agasha Kyoso was a powerful young shugenja of the Dragon Clan who became an Oni Lord. She was elevated to the status of Dark Fortune of Obsession in the late 12th century. Disgrace By chance, Kyoso met and fell in love with Asahina Anzai, the Asahina family Daimyo. Anzai agreed to marry Kyoso, but Kakita Ryo, another women interested in Anzai, used her political ties to publicly humiliate Kyoso. Kyoso was banished to the outer Dragon provinces and Anzai was torn between the two women. Finally, Anzai chose Ryo to marry and Kyoso was heartbroken. The Way of the Shadowlands, p. 28 Oni Lord Voices and dreams began demanding she take revenge and eventually she stole forbidden lore confiscated by the Dragon in an earlier century and used it to summon an oni to take revenge. Vacant Throne, p. 123 However, Kyoso bonded physically with the oni and her will dominated the creature and Kyoso no Oni was born. She went on a rampage through Crane lands killing Anzai, Ryo, and others before retreating into the Shadowlands. Even with her violent tendencies, Kyoso considered herself a patron of love, and offered her protection to wronged lovers while pretending to be a fortune. Summoning Scrolls The scrolls that Agasha Kyoso discovered and used had been confiscated from Yobanjin raiders and were determined to be dangerous. The scroll was a ritual taken from the Cult of Ruhmal in the city of Medinaat al-Salaam. The ritual did not summon an oni, but rather drew upon the power of Kali-Ma, the avatar of the Ivory Kingdoms deity Shiva the Destroyer. The entity known as Kyoso no Oni was not aware she was not a true Oni Lord others believed it to be. Return In 1170, Asako Fosu and Isawa Mariko sacrificed thenselves to bind Kyoso no Oni in a Black Scroll. Death at Koten, pg. 132-136 The human form of Agasha Kyoso reappeared then, and was taken into custody by Seppun Tashime. Death at Koten, pp. 137-138 The Seppun Magistrates granted her custody to the Dragon Clan. Vacant Throne, p. 120 Asako Inquisitors agreed that there was no direct supernatural threat posed by Kyoso. Some believed that Agasha Kyoso could be a threat in the future, and the best way to deal with it would be her death, but the Tamori Daimyo Tamori Shimura decided to keep her alive. Scenes from the Empire 13, by Rusty Priske and Shawn Carman Imprisoned Kyoso was kept under watch at Shiro Tamori, and she began to be fond of Togashi Kiyoshi, an old monk who used to talk and was kind with her. In 1173 Kyoso believed Kiyoshi could be the path to her salvation, and was decided to gain his love. It would require something so grandiose as to capture the attention of the Empire as a whole, something that could allow the Empress forgiveness. Love & Madness, by Rusty Priske & Shawn Carman Death Kyoso could speak again with the kami again, and tried to use them. The evil who was inside her appeared again, and her features began to fade toward the demon she once was. Kyoso killed Tamori Kuroko, Shimura's assistant, and the castle was alarmed. Shimura and the Master of Air Isawa Mitsuko managed to trap her, while Asako Serizawa delt a deadly blow. Her body was again human after she died. Dark Fortune Kyoso was later raised to the status of Dark Fortune of Obsession. Dark Worship, by Shawn Carman Category:Dark Fortunes Agasha Kyoso